


A Good End to A Bad Day

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Sometimes Gavin just needs to cuddle after a bad day.





	A Good End to A Bad Day

 The door opened and slammed shut with a force that had you looking up from your book and in the direction of the entryway. “Rough day at work, babe?” You called out to your husband.

 Gavin grumbled that you couldn’t hear. A minute later, he walked into the living room and strode right for the couch you were sprawled across. He didn’t say anything as he laid on top of your legs and wrapped his arms around your waist, his face nuzzling your stomach.

 “Do you wanna talk about it?” You asked softly.

 Gavin shook his head. “Not yet.”

 “Alright.” You went back to reading. Your fingers carded through Gavin’s hair and you enjoyed the sigh that left his lips.

 “I love you, darlin’” He muttered into the fabric of your tank top.

 You couldn’t help smiling. “I love you, too, Gavin.”


End file.
